The Deviants of Time
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: TLJ Spin-off. When Rocky takes things too far with Ross, he decides he no longer wants anything to do with him. After that, a killer accident happens where the outcome was Rocky's death. But with the things that have changed around him, he starts to suspect that things aren't meant to be this way with Rocky dead - making him realise, he's trapped in a parallel world (CONT IN CH. 1)
1. Too Far

**Hey, hey, hey. I know I shouldn't be posting stories right now, but I have this one planned till the very end & I'm in the middle of writing chapter plots for it. Same goes for A Box Full of Secrets & The New Yesterday, bc they're the only stories I have left due to me deleting them all. I haven't deleted Unpredictable, don't worry, I'll probably just write an epilogue for that story or update it whenever inspiration comes to me. **

**So yeah, enjoy this story.**

**Also, you may notice I've added YouTubers (danisnotonfire, ThatcherJoe & Caspar Lee) to this story bc if this IS a The Last Judgement spin-off/what could have happened story, that means that Rydel, Ellington, Riker, Maia, James, Tristan & Connor are getting on with their own life's in a different way, if you get me? So they can't be involved in this story at all :) But, I hope you all still like it :) & if you haven't read The Last Judgement, then it's okay, but some things might be a bit confusing for you, but it's okay to ask me what you're confused about :) This IS a confusing story line, it's took me days to figure out how the hell this story is going to work lol. But, now I've got it sorted & I'm never thinking about it again otherwise I'll get confused & give up lol**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>The Deviants of Time

**_WARNING_: **A/N

**Summary: **The Last Judgement Spin-off. When Rocky takes things too far with Ross, he decides he no longer wants anything to do with him. After that, a killer accident happens where the outcome was Rocky's death. Ross learns to accept that, but with the things that have changed around him, he starts to suspect that things aren't meant to be this way with Rocky dead - making him realise, he's in a parallel world. Now, Ross, along with the others, find themselves trapped in a parallel world with no way out & must find a way to bring Rocky back & get back to the real world. But, with the boys adapting to the changes in the parallel world & slowly forgetting things from the real world, will they be able to do it in time?

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Adventure, Humour, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Rocky Lynch, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Dan Howell & more

**Couples: **Rad, Lashton  
><strong>BROTP: <strong>Ross/Brad, BRRAL, Rocky/Joe/Caspar

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg or Caspar Lee, all rights go to Hollywood Records, MercuryVirgin EMI Records, Capitol Records & YouTube!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**_Too Far_**  
><strong>

Ross walked into the room he and Brad shared in the boys dorm, having a blown up balloon in his hand as he looked over to the bed where Brad slept peacefully. He checked the time, seeing it was 2 p.m. Ross rolled his eyes.

He walked over to Brad and put the balloon next to his head before squeezing it with his hands until it popped loudly in Brad's ear. Brad woke up and jumped at the sound of the loud bang "What the hell!" Brad shouted, having his hand on his heart, he looked to his left where he saw bits of a popped balloon in Ross' hands. He breathed heavily "I thought I was being shot!"

"That can be arranged."

Brad glared at Ross before throwing himself back down on the bed and pulling the covers over him, getting ready to go back to sleep "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"It's 2 p.m."

"So?"

"So? I'm bored! Why are you sleeping in so late anyway?" Ross asked.

"Because, unlike you, I had to stay up all night doing my job as night guard and I didn't get back here till 9 a.m. all because your stupid brother never came to take over when he was supposed to at 3."

"Oh, boo, hoo. Get up. I'm bored."

"I'm Brad, nice to meet you."

Ross groaned in frustration, miming strangling Brad before he turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ross walked a little bit further up the hallway and barged into the room that Rocky, Luke and Ashton shared together. He went to go say something, but his eyes were scarred and he screamed when he saw Luke and Ashton kissing on the bed "EW!" Ross shouted "GET A ROOM!"

Luke and Ashton pulled away, hearing the familiar scream that they are so used to hearing every time they kiss and he walks in. "We are in a room! _Our _room! Knock next time!" Luke said, a little bit annoyed.

"Next time lock the door!" Ross retorted.

"What do you want, anyway?" Ashton asked.

"I'm bored. I wanna do something. Clearly you two aren't up for anything but sucking each other's faces and dicks off."

Ashton picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at Ross so it hit him square in the face "ABUSE! I'm not 18 yet! I can still call the American child line!" Ross threw the pillow back.

"Go for it." Ashton said. Out of spite, he grabbed Luke by the shirt and pressed his lips up against his for Ross to see on purpose.

Ross grimaced in disgust and looked around the room, when his eyes landed on a cup of water on the desk next to him. He picked it up, not caring whose drink it was, and threw it over the couple on the bed. "ROSS! I AM GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAY!" Luke shouted, pulling away from Ashton as he felt the water soaking through his shirt.

"Oh, and when will that day be? Before or after you grow a pair of balls?"

Luke jumped off the bed and charged towards Ross who screamed and threw the cup elsewhere, running out of the room and down the hallway with Luke chasing after him. Ashton sighed, getting up off the bed to follow them both. This was just another typical 'day-in-the-life-of-Brad-Ross-Rocky-Ashton-and-Luke-featuring-Joe-Caspar-and-Dan-occasionally'.

As Ashton walked out into the hallway, Brad came out of his room, looking miserable and tired "What the hell is all that racket?!" Brad asked, clearly not in a good mood.

Ashton turned around "Oh, well hello there beautiful, you're a ray of sunshine this morning—well, afternoon—aren't you?" Ashton said sarcastically. Brad stared at Ashton, bemused. "Luke's about to kill Ross. So I thought I'd go watch. Are you coming?"

Brad shrugged "Eh, why not?"

Luke still chased after Ross through the base, running through many hallways and currently they were running through a hallway where the offices were of where the higher up people, like Will, worked in the base. Of course, by them running down the hallway they were disturbing their work massively, by making an enormous noise with running and Ross screaming in fear of Luke eating him alive.

Will stood up from his desk in his office, hearing the instantly recognisable scream, and walked up to the office door, popping his head out where he saw Ross running by screaming with Luke chasing after him like he was about to tear him from limb to limb. It wasn't a surprise. This sort of thing happens on a daily basis. Whether if it's Ross chasing Luke or the other way around, Rocky chasing Brad etc. It is no surprise. "Hey, Hemmings! Lynch! Get back here!" Will shouted.

Normally he's okay with them running around and being them, but when they bring it onto this hallway it's a little disturbing and annoying because it bounces back on him. The workers there can tell that Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashton and Luke – or BRRAL as he prefers to call them. It's shorter than calling them Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashton and Luke in one go when they're together and he needs them desperately – are his top five boys and workers, making them his responsibility. He literally gets them to do anything and everything he needs doing.

Even if it's dangerous and deadly. He always chooses that little team because he knows they'll get the job done.

Next, Luke chased Ross passed the entrance to the girls dorms which was better than actually running through them. The last time that happened, Rocky was chasing Luke for doing something and Luke forgot that these doors led to where the girls were. Needless to say there was a lot of screaming, objects thrown and a long talk from Will in his office.

Ross was coming to the end of the hallway and there were two ways to go, luckily Luke had fallen behind and he started stumbling for which way to go. One led to the Armory where Ashton and Luke and another friend worked, and the other led to two big metal doors that had the Epoch behind it.

"Epoch, Armory, Epoch, Armory, Epoch, Armory," Ross kept repeating as Luke was getting closer and closer "Epoch, Armory, Epoch, Armory, Epoch," Ross kept on repeating as Luke was now metres away from him and was in grabbing distance "armORY! ARMORY! ARMORY! ARMORY!" Ross shouted, running down the hallway to the Armory.

Luke almost went down the hallway to the Epoch because Ross did the run that tricked him into thinking that. So he quickly picked up his pace and began to gain on Ross.

As they ran down the hallway, Joe came out of the Armory holding a box in his hands. He turned around where he saw Ross coming in his direction with Luke chasing after him "Luke! Where have you been?!" Joe asked "all these new bullets and weapons and god knows what else have just been dropped off and I've been sat here for the past hour sorting it out on my own!"

Luke sprinted passed Joe, not really caring for what he was saying "I'm sorry, Joe! Kinda busy here!"

Joe sighed heavily and threw the box back into the Armory, quickly locking the door and going after Ross and Luke.

Ross turned a sharp corner and jumped into two doors that flew open, which led to the garages where Rocky worked, as well as being a night guard, with Caspar fixing vehicles and any other sort of technology that broke in the base. Rocky and Caspar both looked up from the car engine they were fixing when they heard the doors crash open and screaming that belonged to Ross.

Rocky lifted off his helmet and saw Luke chasing him and soon Joe came through the doors after them. "Why are there three faggots cashing each other like school girls?!" Rocky asked.

Caspar grabbed hold of Joe as he ran by "What are you doing? What's going on?" Caspar asked.

"I don't know. I was trying to tell Luke something as they were running by."

"Why's Luke chasing him?"

Joe shrugged, looking in the direction the two boys had ran "No clue. But it looks like Luke's about to kill him."

"Oooh! Fun!" Rocky said, smiling "me and Caspar are taking our break now!" Rocky called to the person who was in charge of the garages. He gave them the thumbs up from where his little office was and he pushed Caspar and Joe to follow where Ross and Luke had disappeared off too.

At last, Ross and Luke both ended up in the canteen where there were tables, so they had to run around them and jump over a few which people who were eating did not appreciate. Eventually, Ross got to the doors that led to the outdoor canteen and he burst through them. Lucky for him, he saw someone walking towards him who he was about to crash into "DAN HELP ME!" Ross shouted.

Dan looked up from his phone, clueless to the situation that was going on and before he could respond Ross grabbed hold of him and started using him as a shield from Luke. Ross breathed heavily from all the running along with Luke. He continued to hold Dan in front of him "You can't hurt me when he's in the way. He's done nothing wrong! It wouldn't be fair!" Ross said, quickly.

Luke breathed deeply, feeling himself beginning to sweat. He's never had to run so fast and so far through the base after someone. "Next time don't be an ass!" Luke said, regaining some oxygen to his lungs.

"What's going on?! Why am I being used as a human shield?" Dan asked.

"Because he won't hurt me if you're in front of me!" Ross said.

Luke shook his head, breathing heavily and sat down at the nearest table, gasping for his breath back. "Yeah... something tells me he's not going to any more..." Dan said, whispering.

Ross let Dan go who sat down at the same table as them. Ross made the mistake of sitting down next to Luke who slapped Ross across the head as hard as he possibly could, making Ross yelp in pain and hold his head.

Seconds later, Ashton and Brad came out of the indoor canteen and came over to the three boys. "I thought you were gonna kill him," Brad said, seeing that Ross was still alive, just about if you ignored the heavy breathing that sounded like Darth Vader "that's a disappointment. I got out of bed for nothing." Brad sat down next to Ross.

"Thanks!" Ross said sarcastically. Ashton sat down opposite Luke.

"Nope, he's still alive." Joe said, coming out of the canteen with Caspar and Rocky following him.

Rocky stood behind Ross and Luke, shaking his head at Luke "I'm disappointed. I thought you were actually going to kill him."

"And as I said to Brad... Thanks!" Ross repeated in the same tone.

Rocky looked down at Brad "Dude, you look rough as fuck. What happened?" Rocky asked.

Brad lifted his head, glaring at Rocky "Oh, I don't know, the fact that I was on night duty last night from 9 till 3 and the person who was supposed to be taking over from 3 a.m. until 9 a.m. didn't show up so I had to do it!"

"Ooo... yeah... sorry, I forgot about that. I was busy. I kind of er... fell asleep. Then I woke up at 5 a.m. and rolled back over." Rocky said. Brad shook his head at him. Rocky took a seat next to Ashton whilst Joe and Caspar filled up the two remaining seats.

Ross sighed, feeling like his lungs were about to cave in "I'm gonna go get a drink. Who's coming?" Ross asked.

"I will." Brad said, getting up with him.

Rocky watched as Ross and Brad both walked off, talking. He sighed and let his hand support his head, beginning to think about something that could have happened in the past a while ago with them both. But it was for the better that it didn't. Rocky started to smirk, thinking of something. He kept his eyes fixed on Ross "Hey, do you wanna watch me piss Ross off?" Rocky asked.

"Don't you just do that anyway?" Dan asked.

Rocky nodded "Yeah, but this will be funnier, trust me."

Ashton stared at Rocky suspiciously "What are you gonna do..?" Ashton asked.

"You'll see. Just wait till Ross and Brad get back."

Minutes later, the two friends returned to the table and sat back down in their original seats. Rocky watched them both and the boys (Ashton, Luke, Caspar, Joe and Dan) waited for whatever it was that Rocky was going to do. Rocky coughed, looking at Ross "So, you've told him then?" Rocky asked.

Ross saw that Rocky was looking at him and he became confused, looking at Brad and back at Rocky "What..?"

"You told me you were gonna get him on his own and tell him. And you both just went off on your own, so... I'm taking it you told him, right?" Rocky asked.

Ashton's mouth nearly fell open, realising what Rocky was doing – and the outcome of it probably wasn't going to be pretty given it's something you don't joke about with two close friends. "Rocky. No. That's cruel." Ashton warned.

Rocky mistakened Ashton's warning for him joining in on the prank "No it's not. If Brad is the civil person I know him to be, then he'll be fine with it. If not, I'll kick his ass."

Brad turned to Ross "What's he talking about?" Brad asked.

Ross stared at Rocky, lost like little red riding hood in the woods "I have no idea, but it should be good."

Rocky nodded "Yes you do, Ross. Don't lie. We all know. Even Ashton here knows." Rocky said, putting his hand on Ashton's back for a brief second.

Ashton shook his head and Luke looked away, turning around in his seat, as he didn't want to witness the outcome of Rocky's sick joke. "I mean, it's obvious, a blind man could see it." Rocky said.

"See what?" Ross questioned.

"That Ross likes Brad."

That sentence made Brad spit out the drink he was drinking all over the table and he begin to choke as well. "WHAT?!" Ross, Dan and Joe shouted. The reason Dan and Joe shouted was because they weren't too sure if it was going in this direction, unlike Caspar, Ashton and Luke who knew exactly where it was heading.

Rocky started laughing a little, seeing the looks on both Ross and Brad's faces. Ross didn't even know what to say, he was completely mortified that Rocky had just done that to him – even though it's not true. Ashton shook his head in disbelief "You're sick, Rocky." Ashton said.

Brad wiped his mouth and hit his chest, after finishing choking "Wow..."

Ross turned to Brad "I-I don't—what. I don't even know what to say!" Ross said, not being sure as to why he wasn't saying that he doesn't like Brad like that. If anything, he was only making it worse and the prank seem more true. Brad rubbed his head. "Brad, I don't like you!" Ross said, making Brad raise his brow "no! I mean, I do like you, I do, I really do—"

"Ross, shut up, you're giving him more fire power." Caspar said referring to Rocky, knowing that if he didn't shut up, this situation could turn into something worse due to Rocky and by what Ross said himself. Rocky stayed put where he was on the table, in stitches laughing his head off.

Brad sighed "I'm gonna go back to bed." Brad got up from where he sat.

Ross' mouth nearly fell open, he couldn't believe Brad was actually believing what Rocky had just said "Brad, please, wait! He's being an ass as usual!" Ross called, luckily there was only three people outside so they couldn't hear what was going on.

Luke rolled his eyes "I'll go after him," Luke got up from where he sat "Brad wait!"

Ross turned to Rocky who was laughing hysterically "What on Earth makes you think that this is funny?!" Ross asked, raising his voice. Rocky shrugged. "Now he's freaked out because he actually believes you! Thanks, Rocky! Thanks a fucking bunch!" he raised his voice even more, for Luke and Brad to hear who were near the door talking.

"Oh, get over it, I'll tell him it's a joke." Rocky said.

"Thank you." Ross said, calming down a bit.

"Next month."

Ross slammed his hands down on the table which made Ashton, Joe, Caspar and Dan jump, and it made Brad and Luke turn their attention back to the table from where stood at the door to go back inside. Rocky saw that Ross was clearly pissed off, but more than he had ever looked in his entire life to the point where Rocky actually feared Ross for the first time ever.

"Ross... Are you alright..?" Ashton asked, feeling like he was going to have to stand up and calm Ross down before he pounced on Rocky.

"Not gonna lie," Joe said, speaking up "that was a really sick joke. You don't do that to two people who are best friends."

"I didn't think Brad would actually believe it though! He should know me by now!" Rocky said, trying to defend himself.

"Well he clearly doesn't!" Ross said.

Ashton stood up from where he sat "Ross, calm down. I know it's a bad and serious thing to joke about, but there's no need to get so angry over it."

Ross glared at Ashton "How would you feel if he played a prank like that on you and Luke about your relationship? You wouldn't!" Ross got up from where he sat.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Oh, now what? Are you gonna go sulk in your room?" Rocky asked.

"Don't make it any worse for yourself, man." Caspar said, looking at Rocky.

Ross lunged forwards to punch Rocky over the table, but Ashton quickly jumped over and grabbed hold of Ross before he could. As Brad and Luke were about to step inside, that caught their attention and made them stay and watch in the distance. Rocky jumped up from where he sat as Ross lunged at him. "I hate you so fucking much." Ross said, having Ashton have hold of him tightly.

"That's nice, I love you too." Rocky said, slightly sarcastic.

"No, seriously, I'm alright with other pranks you do, but this just fucking crossed the line! I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you!" Ross shouted, getting louder and louder. This made everyone at the table, including Luke and Brad, freeze where they were stood and sat.

"You don't mean that... I'm your brother." Rocky said, slightly offended and hurt.

"Yeah? Well, I wish you weren't!"

"Ross!" Joe said, raising his voice.

Ross got out of Ashton's grip and began to walk away. "Ross, wait!" Rocky called.

"Fuck off, Rocky. Leave me alone."

"No, I won't come here—!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Ross shouted, spinning round making everyone jump again "just... don't talk to me any more, and maybe stuff like this won't happen. Find someone else to piss off. Then you can explain to Mom why I didn't come home with you the next time we do go home for a while." Ross walked off, glaring at Rocky and walked back inside, having to walk passed Brad and Luke, slamming the canteen door behind him.

The atmosphere around the remaining boys at the table grew to be tense and nobody knew what to say. "Well... this just got awkward..." Dan said, standing up "I'm off. Anybody else care to join me?" Dan asked.

"Yup." Joe said. "Coming." Caspar said at the exact same time as Joe.

Soon enough, the three left. Ashton wiped his face, knowing this wasn't going to be so easy to fix and sort out.

Brad looked over at Rocky and the door Ross had just stormed through "I think I better go after him..." Brad said to Luke.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, this story has points where it either has to move slowly or move fast so... Please bare with me lol hence why if this chapter felt like it moved too fast, I'm sorry cx <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!:D**

_**PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW!**_

**Thoughts on Brad?**

**Thoughts on Ross?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ashton?**

**Thoughts on Ross & Luke at the start of the chapter?**

**Thoughts on Joe, Caspar & Dan?**

**Thoughts on what you think it was that could have happened with Ross & Brad a while ago that Rocky was thinking about?**

**Thoughts on Rocky's prank on Ross(and brad?)?**

**Thoughts on anything else in this chapter? lol**


	2. Apocalypses & Armory's

**YAY! I'm glad you're all liking the story & are interested! & I'm glad the majority of you know the YouTubers I added into this story & like them WOO! If you don't know them then... You're missing out on watching them, honestly, they're hilarious. Caspar & Joe's (ThatcherJoe) pranks on each other are hilarious - you've GOT to watch them! Especially the one on Joe's vlog channel where Caspar's in his shower & he pours flour over him, honestly it's brilliant :''') & if you watch Dan (danisnotonfire), then... you HAVE to watch Phil (AmazingPhil) you just can't watch one without the other haha. I would have put Phil in this story too, but I don't have a sort of character that would fit him lol**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg or Caspar Lee, all rights go to Hollywood Records, MercuryVirgin EMI Records, Capitol Records & YouTube!**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>_Apocalypses & Armory's _**  
><strong>

Ross walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind him as hard as he possibly could. He couldn't believe Rocky just did that to him. Since when did someone do that to two people who are best friends, almost like brothers? You don't! What on Earth made Rocky think it was okay to do that, Ross will never know.

Sure, Ross overreacted a bit. It could have been worse, he knows. But he's just about done with all the pranks and horrible things Rocky does to people that he considers a 'joke'. He's almost twenty years old, you would have thought that he'd have grown up a little by now.

Ross doesn't even want to know what Brad is going to say to him when he comes back to the room. It'll be awkward given that Ross never directly said it wasn't true, even though he was trying too. It wouldn't come out because Rocky has never played that joke on them both before. Yes, he's played other pranks and jokes on Ross and Brad, but never that.

The way Ross was acting about this situation made him feel like a girl; he couldn't help it. He threw his head into his pillow and screamed, like a girl would.

"Well, that's one way to let it out. A little girly, but... at least you're letting it out."

Ross' head rose from his pillow and he looked over to the door where Brad was. He came into the room and shut the door behind him, folding his arms as he stood at the end of Ross' bed "Well... That was awkward." Brad said.

Ross whimpered "I don't!" he collapsed back onto his bed, whimpering more.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda got that message when you nearly jumped over the table and killed him," Brad said, sitting down on the edge of his bed "but a little tip next time he does something like that to you. Don't react the way you did, you know? Getting defensive and panicked. It only makes the lie seem more true."

Ross sat up, giving Brad a suspicious look "So... you knew it was a lie as soon as he said it?" Ross asked.

Brad shrugged "Eh, 50/50. I can't tell with you sometimes," Brad said, making Ross furrow his brow in confusion "no! Not with me! With other people! I need to think before I speak sometimes..." he shook his head at himself. He looked back at Ross with a smile "And so do you."

"How so?"

"Rocky. What you said to him in the canteen..." Brad said, making Ross roll his eyes and flop back on his bed "yes, you know what I'm going to say don't you? What he did was bad, but what you said to him was even worse. You can't turn your back on him because of him doing that. He's your brother."

"He could be my fucking twin and I wouldn't care!" Ross said, raising his voice as he sat back up "it's not just because of this you know! It's all the other times he's done stuff to me and other people. He might find those things funny, but it's not. Most of the time he goes too far and he's almost got people killed in the past," Ross said, making Brad roll his eyes even though he did agree with Ross and it was true "what about the time when we all got that offer to go to Afghanistan and help out? We all said no but he thought it would be funny to put Ashton's name on it to see his reaction. Imagine what would have happened if he didn't realise his name was on there. He would have probably of been sent back to us in a casket. Or even worse, we would have all got sent over there. Cos you know what Will's like. Once one of us does something important and deadly the other four have to do it. Could you imagine how different our life's would have been if that happened?"

Brad sighed, looking away slightly "Yes, I remember. Ashton nearly killed him," Brad said. Ross let out a soft laugh at that memory. Brad began to think for a moment and stood up "Seriously though, you might want to re-think about what you said to him. He may be an ass some times, but he's still your brother. He's the only person who's going to be there for you if everything goes to shit and everyone turns their back on you."

Ross shrugged, not caring what happened. He's fed up with Rocky and his stupid antics. Brad rolled his eyes "Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, it's your decision, at least I get the satisfaction of telling you 'I told you so' when you realise what you said was wrong. Because one day... you might not be able to take it back and it'll be too late."

Ross frowned, hating how Brad was right 99.9% of the time. Every damn time without so much as a miss.

The boys stayed in silence for a while until Brad broke it "Anyway, Luke and Ashton are in the Armory. Joe ditched them because he's been sorting it out all afternoon whilst they had disappeared doing god knows what," Ross cringed at the memory of walking in on the couple making out on the bed "and, I said I'd go meet them in like..." Brad looked at his watch "two minutes ago... Oops. But, yeah, we're gonna go do something afterwards because we're all done with our jobs for the day. Are you?" Brad asked.

Ross thought for a moment "Unless someone severely hurts themselves then... no. But, I doubt that'll happen. Plus, if I don't bring my walkie-talkie with me, that way I didn't hear whoever it was calling me to go to the emergency room."

Brad picked up Ross' walkie-talkie and handed it to him, bemused. "Oh, really? Seriously?"

"Hey! You could get fired if someone gets seriously hurt and you're not there to help!" Brad said "And if you get fired, then... I don't see the reason of me being here any more because it'll be boring without you. I'm just looking out for you."

"Looking out or up?"

"Wow."

Ross smiled sarcastically at Brad and took the walkie-talkie off him, discretely turning down the volume so that he could barely hear it.

Little did he know, he would regret it in less than ten minutes.

Luke and Ashton were in the Armory, sorting out all the new weapons, bullets and guns etc. that had been shipped in for them to put away safely. Joe would have been helping too, but he ditched them. Ashton was putting them all into places where people who aren't supposed to have access to this room couldn't find them. Meaning intruders, but it's not very often they get any.

As Ashton moved on to putting the guns in the cupboard, Luke spotted that there was a box left over. He opened it up, seeing there was a lot of bullets in it "Ashton," Luke called "do we have any bullets?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're overflowing with them. Why?" Ashton called from inside the cupboard.

"Because there's a brand new box of them."

Ashton came out of the cupboard, after locking the door behind him, and walked over to where the box of bullets were, picking them up. He became confused for a moment before pulling out a pen from his pocket, writing 'Ash' on it. "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know... I'm not quite sure..."

"Well, we have way too many bullets. They're overflowing that shelf over there," Ashton pointed, where Luke could see way too many boxes of bullets which would probably keep them all going for centuries "and we're running out of space. Might as well keep them for ourselves. Especially for night duty, you don't know who could be lurking around and trying to sneak in. Besides, maybe they'll come in handy for us one day."

"Like when?" Luke asked, watching as Ashton began to leave the Armory to go to another room.

Ashton shrugged "Invasion? We get attacked. War breaks out, which wouldn't be a surprise knowing this place. Oh!" Ashton clicked his fingers and pointed at Luke when something came to him "zombie apocalypse! Everyone will be fighting for weapons and bullets to protect themselves with and we'll have a box full. We're already prepared."

Luke followed Ashton out of the room, locking the Armory door behind him "Do you honestly think you would survive a zombie apocalypse, Ashton?" Luke asked.

Ashton laughed as they walked down the hallway "Oh, Luke, Luke, Luke..." Ashton's face fell "probably not... but, hey! At least you know where they are! You'll survive it!" Ashton said as they approached the next room.

"You're talking as though this is actually going to happen."

"Hey it could!" Ashton unlocked the door, revealing a smaller cupboard, where he went inside to find a space for the spare box of bullets. Luke stayed in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"What could what?" Brad asked as he and Ross approached the door.

Luke shook his head "Nothing... Just Ashton being Ashton. Do you think he'd survive a zombie apocalypse?"

Ross scoffed "Are you kidding me? He'd be the first to go!"

Ashton finished putting the box on a high shelf and glared at the three boys "Oh, yeah? And where do you think you three would rank on dying? Second? Third? Fourth? Last? Not at all?"

"Now, you see..." Luke said, beginning to think "if we're being serious about this, Rocky would be second because he's just so damn cocky he'd think he would be able to handle himself, but as soon as he's left on his own, he'd be a gonner in an instant."

"He'd be gone first if I had my way." Ross said, without really thinking. Ashton, Luke and Brad all gave him a funny and disbelieving look. Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, come on! Give me a break! He was a complete ass today!"

"It's not the point Ross, he's your brother." Ashton said, coming out from the cupboard and Luke locked it when he came out.

"Don't get him started." Brad said, interrupting Ross as he was about to say something – which would probably be the same thing he said to Brad back in their dorm.

The boys began walking away from the Armory, starting to wonder around and trying to decide on what to do. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Luke asked "go into the city? Cause mayhem around the base?"

"Eh, we've already caused mayhem. I don't want to be us when Will finds us. He'll kill us for disturbing that hallway." Ross said, looking at Luke with a slight terrified expression.

"Oh, yeah... Didn't think about that..." Luke said, beginning to dread the next time they see Will.

They glanced at the signs, seeing which way to go and where would be the best place to find everyone else they hang around with. Which is most likely the boys dorms or the canteen. Brad looked up at the sign that pointed in the direction of the boys dorms and the other sign that pointed in the direction of the canteen and Epoch. Which is weird, because the Epoch is literally around the corner so he doesn't see the point in there being a sign for it. They know what it does, they've just never seen it.

"Should we go find Joe, Caspar and Dan and go into the city?" Ross asked.

"What about Rocky? We can't leave him out." Brad said.

Ross rolled his eyes and groaned "Fine. But keep him away from me."

"Ross, you really are being a big, massive drama queen." Ashton said, being fed up of Ross' current attitude towards Rocky.

"I don't care! If the roles were reversed between us four and you and Luke were the two best friends and Rocky did that to you both, you wouldn't like it!"

Ashton rolled his eyes "Alright fair point. But, I wouldn't act like a drama queen."

"I'M NOT BEING A FUCKI—" Ross coughed, lowering his voice "I'm not being a drama queen."

"Yeah, whatever you say Queenie." Brad said, patting his back.

The boys exited the Armory and ended up on the hallway that lead to the Epoch and canteen. When they turned the corner they all nearly collided into two people. Them two people being Joe and Caspar. "Whoa! Watch where you—oh, it's you four," Joe said, realising. He looked at Ross "Still having a tantrum over Rocky?" Joe asked.

Ross went to respond, obviously harshly, but he took a deep breath and decided not to. Instead he smiled nicely, even though you could tell it was forced "We're heading into the city if you two want to come join us." Ross said.

Joe and Caspar glanced at each other. "Sure, why not." Joe said.

"Great! Where's Dan so he can come too?" Luke asked.

Caspar shrugged "I don't know. He disappeared after we left the canteen, apparently he had something important to do."

"Ah, yes, procrastinating and having an existential crisis. Very important things to be doing."

"Yeah, well, we'll meet you all out the front, I left something in the Armory. Do one of you two have the keys?" Joe asked. Luke took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to him "Thanks." He said before the six boys all walked off in separate directions.

As the boys proceeded down the hallway, Luke suddenly stopped walking as he could smell something the closer they got to walking by the entrance of the Epoch, which was only metres away. The others turned around when they noticed Luke had stopped. "What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"I can smell smoke..."

The boys sniffed where they began to be able to smell it too, but only subtly. "Maybe someone's burning waste?" Ashton asked, being unsure.

"Whatever it is... it doesn't smell good..." Ross said, feeling slightly sick by the smell.

They all turned around and continued to walk in their normal direction.

"ITS GONNA BLOW!"

Before the four boys could turn around to guess where the shouting had came from and ask what was gonna blow, it was too late.

They heard a massive explosion, very, very close by and the last thing they saw was the colour of fire before everything turned black and they were thrown from their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun, fun, fun. YAY! I bet you're all ecstatic<strong>** to see the next chapter :''') & I came up with a good idea for a trailer to this story but the problem is I need to be sure of how the story is going to go & end before I do it jkdjddjkei Oh well, I'll let you know when I start making it cx **

_**PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

**Thoughts on Rad bromance?**

**Thoughts on Brad in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on Lashton in this chapter?**

**Thoughts on the pace this story is going? Do you think it's going fine or too fast?**

**Thoughts on whatever else you saw/noticed in this chapter that I didn't mention?**


	3. The Explosion & Missing Dan

**WOO! Sorry for not updating for a short while, stuff happened, I was writing chapter plots for The Rejects & The New Yesterday & as I was about to do this, I had to go to the hospital where there was someone dressed as Fiona off Shrek & was bloodied. I had to stop myself from laughing bc it was the last thing I expected to see in a&e. Saturday nights are interesting times in the a&e, I'm telling you. cx**

**On a side note: I can't wait for Caspar's new video bc of what he tweeted with Joe wrapped up in all the tin foil bc he had an "ice bath". It should be funny & interesting. Though, it was to be expected after Joe cello-taped Caspar's phone to the ceiling of the living room & covered the whole of his bedroom with tin foil. I know Joe's uploading tonight, so it might be something to do with the "other prank" he said he had at the end of last weeks video. lol. & whilst we're on the subject of YouTubers, did anybody watch Dan's new video of him reacting to his old videos? Omg, it was priceless. & for anybody that lives in England, did you guys go & watch Big Hero 6 with Dan & Phil in it? I wanna go see it but I have no friends to go see it. Boo.**

**I know it might seem like I'm only talking about the YouTubers who are in this story bc they're in the story, but it's something that I've wanted to talk about for a while now & in my other stories I could exactly bring up the subject of YouTubers when they're none in them & I can't be 100% sure that people actually like the YouTubers I like, like danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, ThatcherJoe, Caspar Lee, PointlessBlog & Connor Franta. So, if it seems like I talk about them too much in the a/n's of this story it's probably bc it's a lot of stuff I've been wanting to say & share with you guys - bc I know you all like them YouTubers bc you've told me. WOO. Happy times cx**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Account Replies:<strong>

**Phoebe xx: **Awe, thank you so much! It means a lot :3 **(- haven't used that face in a while)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg or Caspar Lee, all rights go to Hollywood Records, MercuryVirgin EMI Records, Capitol Records & YouTube!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_The Explosion & Missing Dan_**  
><strong>

Ross felt pain coursing throughout his entire body, from top to bottom. He kept his eyes shut because he felt as though that was helping the pain subside and go away, but he couldn't figure out where he was. One minute he was getting thrown from his feet and hitting the solid cold ground and the next he feels as though he's laying on a white fluffy cloud.

What the hell was going on with that?

Ross groaned, hearing movement next to him. Obviously someone was with him. It just depened on if it was someone he knew or not.

"Ross?"

"Am I dead?" Ross asked, keeping his eyes shut.

"No."

Ross sighed "It feels like it." Ross opened up his eyes to find himself in the emergency room in the base. He turned his head to where he found Brad sitting in the chair next to him and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Brad's face was horribly scratched and bruised "what the fuck happened to you?!" Ross asked. Ross groaned in pain again, realising that any sudden movement, like jumping, made the pain come back.

Brad rolled his eyes "You don't look any better either," He said, commenting on how Ross had a couple of scratches and bruises on his face, but it wasn't as bad as how Brad's looked. "All you have is a few bruised ribs and that's about it. And that's very lucky considering what happened."

"What did happen anyway?" Ross asked, sitting up in the bed, struggling slightly "one minute we were walking, the next Luke smelt smoke, and then everything went black."

"The Epoch, or whatever it's called, blew up. And we were literally right outside the room so we got caught in it. Also, that side of the base got took out too. And," Brad stood up and lifted his shirt, revealing a large burn on his back "I got that from it."

"Ooo..." Ross hissed, looking at it before Brad sat back down "where's Luke and Ashton? Are they alright?" Ross asked.

"They're not awake yet, so I don't know. Joe and Caspar got caught in the explosion too, but they're awake."

Ross nodded "Alright, good. What about Dan? Is he okay? I mean, I remember Joe saying something about him disappearing after they left the canteen. Did he get caught in it too?"

Brad shrugged "I don't know. Nobody's seen him. No one can find him. They're looking through the wreckage now and so far they've had no luck."

"Oh, God..." Ross said, feeling a little bit scared for Dan. He hopes he's alright, sure they don't talk a lot but they're still friends. And honestly, it would be weird not having Dan around any more. Lets face it. Ross sighed "Is there a point in asking about Rocky?" Ross asked.

Brad froze as soon as Ross mentioned his name. He felt as though the whole world stopped as he was hoping that Ross was that mad with Rocky he wouldn't have bothered to have asked. He didn't even know what to say to him. How do you tell your best friend that their brother's dead?

As Brad was trying to process what he was going to say to Ross, and how he would say it, a doctor came into the room to do some quick check ups on Ross. Unfortunately, she didn't disturb the conversation as she done so – she let them continue to talk.

Ross became suspicious by Brad's silence "What's wrong?" Ross asked.

Brad sat on the edge of the bed, still thinking about what he was going to say. He doesn't know why he sat on the bed either, it was just an urge to. "I... I don't know how to tell you this because... there's no easy way of telling you..." Brad said, obviously struggling "Rocky got caught in the explosion too."

"Is he alright?"

Brad paused, trying to think of the right words. He was trying not to make himself upset as well as Ross because he and Rocky were friends too. Brad shook his head "He... He got caught in it pretty badly..."

Ross started to become numb, not wanting Brad to take it in the direction that he thought it was going "So, what? He now looks like a burnt marshmallow?" Ross asked, trying to avoid the obvious option. Brad shook his head. "I know it's quite stereotypical against Luke and Ashton, but will they be able to use him as a BBQ..?"

Brad shook his head again "I'm sorry, Ross... He's dead."

Ross' face fell. He shut his eyes and wiped them, trying not to get worked up about it. He shook his head "N-no... no he's not..."

"Yes he is. I'm so sorry. The nurse told me as soon as I woke up. He's gone, Ross, he's dead."

Ross became shocked. He wasn't sure what to think or feel as tears welled up in his eyes "B-but... he-he can't be... he can't! I didn't... we didn't end on a good note! I d-didn't fix things with him..."

Brad nodded, getting closer to him on the bed to hug him for comfort "I know, I know..."

"He's my brother... and he's dead... he's all I had left at this place apart from you," Ross said, on the verge of breaking down into tears. Ross stopped when he realised what he had just said "and Luke, Ashton, Joe, Caspar and Dan of course." He quickly added, not being quite sure as to why he stopped at Brad and never continued.

A tear escaped from Ross' eye and rolled down his face. "Oh, Ross..." Brad said in sympathy, and wrapped his arms around him for a hug – trying not to cry himself. Ross accepted the hug and suddenly started sobbing into Brad's shoulder. "I told you so..." Brad said, only making Ross cry more.

Brad tried comforting Ross as best as he could. He looked over to where the doctor was, giving them both an "awe" smile. The type of "awe" smile people sometimes give Luke and Ashton when they're comforting one another over something bad that's happened. Ross and Brad have never had that.

Brad noticed it, quickly becoming confused, and chose to ignore it. He's never seen that doctor before in his whole time being here at the base, so it's more than likely that is just the type of person that doctor is.

Right?

_**A Few Days Later**_

Ashton and Luke limped to their room, hours after being discharged from the hospital in the base. Luckily they both didn't receive any serious injuries where they would have to go home until they recovered. Ross and Brad were both returning to their room too.

Ashton opened up the door to the room and immediately something didn't feel right to him. Apart from the fact there would be one less person sleeping in here. He looked around the room curiously, but nothing was coming to him.

"I know we've only been in here for a few seconds, but already this place feels weird without Rocky in it... I mean, yeah, sure, we've been in here alone without Rocky in before, but it's just the thought of knowing that he's not coming back at all." Luke said, shutting the door behind him.

Ashton nodded in agreement, not thinking any more about his confusion. That was until he sat down on one of the single beds and realised "Aren't two of these beds normally pushed together to make a bigger bed?" Ashton asked.

Luke looked at the beds, shaking his head "No... I don't think so..." Luke said, who also started to become slightly lost and confused. Suddenly, he started to have the feeling that something was missing also. Luke sat down on his single bed "Oh, yeah! They are! Why aren't they now?" Luke asked.

Ashton shrugged "I don't know. Maybe Rocky moved them apart before he died to make more space?"

Ross flung the door open to his and Brad's room, making him wince in pain at the force he did it at. "Be careful! Seriously. You have injuries and you're not trying to be careful what so ever." Brad said, standing behind him.

The room was dark so Ross scrambled along the wall, trying to find the bedroom light. He eventually found the switch and Brad shut the door behind them. They turned away from the switch and door where they came face to face with something unusual. "Oh, he is absolutely fucking hilarious." Brad said.

"I know right... he's dead and he's still taking the piss out of me."

"Taking the piss out of you?" Brad said, questioning Ross on why he was using British terms for things when he's American.

"Oh, shut up! It's you bringing your British shit here. I'm adapting to it! Just like Rocky was, before he died, clearly adapting to make that joke he played on me a few days ago absolutely more hilarious to him and more true by pushing our beds together."

Both boys turned their heads to the two single beds that had now been pushed together. They sighed, not being sure what to do. "Should we pull them apart?" Brad asked, not being quite sure as to why he was asking when they should do it anyway.

"And risk making our injuries even worse, sure why not!" Ross said sarcastically, and sitting down on what was supposed to be his single bed. "Just do me a favour. Stay on your side. That crack between the two beds is the line and if you cross it, I'll break whatever it is that's crossed it."

"And if you cross the line to my side?"

"Then... same rule applies, I suppose."

Brad smiled in satisfaction "Brilliant. I'll have great pleasure in snapping your leg, arm or neck if it finds its way onto my bed."

Ross scoffed "Oh, gee, thanks. I love you too."

"Oh, quit your whining, you know I do."

The pair laughed but soon realised what they had just said to each other.

An awkward silence fell over them both. They both looked at each other suspiciously, and the awkwardness would not go away. Neither of them had a clue where that had even come from, they couldn't even say anything to break the tension that was forming.

Instead, Brad grabbed a couple of his things "I'm gonna go swap rooms with Luke or Ashton for the night." He said.

"Good idea."

Brad quickly left the room, leaving Ross to fall back onto the bed, whimpering as it made his injuries slightly worse.

Brad opened up the door to, now, Luke and Ashton's room, becoming confused as to why all the beds were separated because usually two of them are put together for Luke and Ashton to share – you know, because they're dating and it's what couples do. "Why are you in here?" Luke asked, noticing Brad had some of his things in his hand.

"Can I swap rooms with one of you for the night?" Brad asked.

"Why?" Ashton asked, curiously.

"Just because... no reason." Brad said, not really wanting to share the incident that had just happened. Though, would you call it an incident? More like weird. And to be honest, ever since Brad woke up after the explosion, things have been feeling a little bit weird and out of place.

"Awe," Luke said, pouting mockingly "did you and Ross have a lovers tiff?" He asked, sounding an awful lot like Ross, Brad, Rocky, Joe, Caspar and Dan when he and Ashton have some sort of an argument. Luke blinked, shaking his head slightly when he realised what he had said "I have no idea why I just said that... So... I guess I'll swap rooms with you for the night. I'll see you tomorrow, Ash."

Luke went over to kiss Ashton, but suddenly stopped as something didn't feel right about it and he became confused as to why. Instead, he patted Ashton's shoulder and exited the room. Brad watched as this happened and turned back to Ashton who shrugged, being just as confused as Luke and Brad.

Luke walked into Ross and Brad's room seeing the two single beds pushed together, like Luke and Ashton's should be, with Ross laying in one of them. "Oh the joy, I have the pleasure of sharing the room with you." Ross said, bitterly.

Luke rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed "Quit your complaining and keep your distance from me if we're sharing this bed."

"No problem." Ross said, as they both laid down to go to sleep.

Luke sighed, turning his back to Ross in the bed. He started to think about how things don't feel to him. Especially with Ashton. What's that all about? Normally when he leaves the room without Ashton or is going somewhere for a while he always kisses him, and something was telling him 'no' when he left.

What's up with that?

Also, with Ross just then. It was almost like he and Ross weren't getting along at all and they always do, regardless of what happens between them. And also, the way Luke had just treat Ross and Brad's relationship together, that's not right; why is he referring to it as a relationship? _Friendship_. He just treat their _friendship _the way Rocky use to treat his and Ashton's relationship...

Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, NOW this is where the story is about to get REALLY confusing. ESPECIALLY in the next chapter bc the ending in the next chapter will just confuse you a lot but I'll try &amp; make it easier by making it less confusing. I can't say exactly how I'll do it until the next chapters up, so just bare with me lol<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

_**PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW.**_

**Thoughts on them not being able to find Dan?**

**Thoughts on Ross & Brad?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on Ross & Luke?**


	4. Something's Not Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg or Caspar Lee, all rights go to Hollywood Records, Mercury/Virgin EMI Records, Capitol Records & YouTube!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**_Something's Not Right_**  
><strong>

Luke woke up in the bed he had to share with Ross the previous night to find that Ross wasn't in the room any more. Part of him wondered where he could have gone, but another part of him couldn't care less, and he couldn't understand why. It was almost like he hated Ross with a passion; he and Ross have always got along, and he couldn't understand why one part of him wanted to run a knife through his neck.

Something was not right, and he had been thinking and feeling this ever since he had woken up from the explosion.

He shook his head, deciding to get out of bed and change into the clothes he had brought in with him last night after he and Brad switched rooms. Which is another thing he can't understand.

Ross and Brad. Why would Brad want to swap rooms with someone so he didn't have to share the room with Ross for the night? Never have they done that. Even when they've fallen out for a small while they haven't switched rooms. And it's very rare they do fall out.

Honestly, it was like they were living in a completely different world.

Luke walked along the hallways, making his way to the canteen as it was more than likely Ross, Brad and Ashton would be there.

"Hey, Luke."

Luke looked directly in front of him where he saw Joe and Caspar coming his way "Hey." Luke said.

"Is everything alright?" Caspar asked "you look sort of... down."

Luke shrugged "I don't know... Maybe it's just... I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because of Rocky. Is it weird that I don't feel sad even though I should?" Luke asked, thinking out loud.

Joe shrugged "I don't know. Maybe it hasn't hit you that he's dead yet. That might be why."

Luke scratched the back of his neck, not being convinced "Maybe... Where are you two heading?" Luke asked.

"Our room. We're really tired and still in pain from the explosion." Caspar said.

Luke nodded "Alright, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>When Luke got to the canteen he found the others sat on a table outside in the usual place they sat at. Luke sat down next to Ashton, but not as close as they use too, and Ross and Brad were sat next to each other, them two being sat closer together than normal. He sighed and wiped his face as the three talked. Clearly he was the only one who was noticing all these weird and small, not important, changes. "Are you alright?" Ashton asked, seeing Luke looked a little fed up.<p>

"No. I know this is gonna sound stupid but... do you guys feel like something's wrong and not right? Apart from the fact that Rocky's dead."

The three all looked at each other and back to Luke. "Yeah, a little..." Ross said, playing with the food on his tray "I didn't want to say anything in case you all called me crazy and made a sarcastic remark at how it's a side affect from the accident." he mumbled, making Ashton and Brad laugh a little.

As the boys went to go talk further about this a girl, Samara, came walking up to the table "Hey, guys." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Brad said.

"I heard about Rocky," Samara said, looking down at Ross with a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ross said with a sigh.

She returned a happy smile to her face "So, how are you both doing?" She asked.

Ross and Brad both looked up at her, realising that she was talking to them two. They thought she was talking to Luke and Ashton, that question is normally directed to them when they're all together as a group. "We're fine..." Ross said.

"Good! What about you, Ashton? Are you feeling okay?"

Ashton nodded "I'm great. Still in pain..."

Samara nodded and went on to ask Luke if he was okay.

_"Wake up, Ashton... Ash. Please, wake up!"_

Ashton slowly turned his head left and right, hearing a voice whispering to him. Nobody else was around or next to him to be doing that.

And the weird part was it sounded a hell of a lot like Rocky's voice...

Ashton shook his head, ignoring it and engaging back into the conversation. Samara turned her attention back to Ross and Brad, after having a mini conversation with Luke "So, how long have you two been together for now?" She asked.

This question made all four boys freeze in confusement and slowly look up at her, not being sure as to what she meant by this. It was a little bit odd. "Together as in..?" Brad asked.

"Dating. How long have you been dating for?"

"WHAT?!" Ross, Brad and Luke all shouted.

"Ohhh, yeah!" Ashton said, smiling like everything finally made sense to him "you two have been dating for like... a year now!" Ashton's smile then dropped when he realised "what the hell! No you're not! You two aren't dating! Where the hell did that come from?! Why do I even have memories of you two—ew! Ew! No!" Ashton gagged, making Ross and Brad look at him and Samara funny "dude, Samara, you've got it wrong. Ross and Brad aren't dating. Me and Luke are dating."

Luke stared at Ashton confused, raising his brow "No we're not..." He said. Ashton looked at Luke and cocked his head in confusement, and this also confused Ross and Brad too. Luke's eyes widened "Oh my, god! We are! We are dating! Why the hell did I even think or say that?!" Luke asked.

Ross turned back to Samara "Why the hell did you eve—" Ross stopped, seeing Samara had disappeared from the spot she was in. He blinked a few times, looking around for her as well as the other three boys.

"Where the hell did she go?" Luke asked.

"I don't know... But... Something definitely is not right. Number one: Ross and Brad are not together and never have been," Ashton said, pointing at them both "yet, why can I remember you both actually getting together and beginning to date?" Ashton asked, making the two boys feel lost and confused as they were starting to vaguely remember something that had definitely never happened in their life "I do. I remember. Brad, you came and told me how much you—"

"Alright, stop," Brad said, cutting him off and rubbing the sides of his head "I sort of remember... What the hell's going on? Why am I remembering things that have never happened?" Brad asked.

"But they have," Luke said, making the three boys look at him "look, I don't know what's going on either, but all these things we're remembering and getting told about have clearly happened but when is the question. And I also have another question to think about."

"What?" Ross asked.

"Where the fuck is Dan Howell?"

Ross ran as fast as he could through the hallways of the base, surprisingly not being chased by anybody wanting to kill him for a sarcastic remark or for what he done. He was on his way to go find Joe and Caspar whilst the others went to go find out where Dan had disappeared to. Dan had disappeared before the explosion too, Ross can remember Joe and Caspar saying Dan had gone somewhere but they didn't know where.

But where the hell to? Nobody in the base can go missing for this long and not be found.

Ross ran down the boys dorms, accidentally knocking into a few people. For some odd reason his injuries weren't affecting him, it was almost like he hadn't been hurt at all. "Joe! Caspar!" Ross shouted, about to run into their room but something strange was happening.

Joe and Caspar's room was being emptied by the people who shipped workers things back to their families in another country or in another state or city, either because they died or because they couldn't take their belongings with them when going back home. "What the hell are you doing?" Ross asked, as they were taking Joe and Caspar's things and leaving with them.

"We're taking their things and shipping them back to their families."

"Why?"

"Because they're dead," a man said, having hold of one of Joe's suitcases "did you not know they died in the explosion too? I thought they were your friends."

Ross shook his head, being confused "No... No they never... I spoke to them both this morning! They were alive! There was nothing wrong with them!" Ross said, raising his voice.

The man shrugged "Well, clearly it was a dream or something. They're gone. Even go have a look on the memorial wall."

Ross stared at the man for a moment before dashing out of, what used to be, Joe and Caspar's room and made his way to the memorial wall that was near the Armory. Ross is surprised the Armory never got taken out with the explosion. Given that the Epoch and Armory are so close together.

Ross stopped when he got to the memorial wall, looking along it.

_Rocky Mark Lynch_  
><em>November 1st, 1994 – March 25th, 2013<em>

Clearly Ross was too far up the wall. A lot of people did die during the explosion. The majority being the scientists that ran that department of the base. He moved along the wall when two names caught his eye.

_Joseph Sugg_  
><em>September 8th, 1991 – March 25th, 2013<em>

No.

_Caspar Richard Lee_  
><em>April 24th, 1994 – March 25th, 2013<em>

How the hell were they dead when he spoke to them this morning as well as Luke?

Joe shifted around in his sleep, moving uncomfortably where he laid. He wasn't on the floor, he was on a bed. A very uncomfortable bed. He let his eyes flutter open where he found himself in a room with Caspar sitting next to him. He slowly sat up, being confused. "Are you alright?" Caspar asked.

Joe held onto his head, not being sure where he was at the moment "What... Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital of the base..."

Joe blinked a few times "Oh... Right..."

As Joe went to go ask Caspar another question, the door to the room opened up. He looked over to where he seen Rocky walk through. Rocky stopped walking as soon as he saw Joe looking at him "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked, commenting on the way Joe continued to stare at him.

Joe shook his head, snapping him out of that weird trance, he laid back on the bed "No reason... I think I was dreaming... You were dead in it... So were all three of us. But... then I woke up, obviously. Ross, Brad, Luke and Ashton were there too. They seemed confused about something. That dream seemed so real..." Joe said, staring off confused.

"Well, I wish they were here now." Rocky said, frowning slightly as he sat on the end of Joe's bed.

"What do you mean? Where are they?"

Rocky sighed "They're in coma's. All four of them because they got caught in the explosion pretty badly. The doctor's aren't sure if they're gonna wake up or not. You were in one too, but... only for like a day."

Caspar looked over at Rocky "Where's Dan?"

Rocky shrugged "I don't know. Nobody can find him at all. Nobody knows where he is. They're checking the wreckage right now for his body."

"Oh, man. Well, what's gonna happen with Ross, Brad, Ashton and Luke?" Caspar asked.

"I don't know. I went to go see Ashton there. I talked to him for a little while but he was unresponsive. Stupidly I asked him to wake up like he was actually going to." he let out a soft laugh. He ran his hand through his hair.

"It's Ashton for you. You'd be lucky enough for him to wake up even when he's not in a coma." Joe joked. Rocky let out a soft laugh before continuing with what he was going to add onto that sentence:

"The doctor's said it's more than likely they're not gonna wake up no matter what they do for them. They just have to... figure out a way to wake up by themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnddd, let the confusion commence. lol. If it makes you less confused, when it's Ross, Brad, Luke &amp; Ashton in their world do you want me to put "BRAL's World" &amp; "Rocky, Joe &amp; Caspar's World" so you know where you're at with it, or do you think you can get your heads around it? :)<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

**Thoughts on Dan still being missing?**

**Thoughts on Luke?**

**Thoughts on the switch around with Rad & Lashton?**

**Thoughts on Joe & Caspar?**

**Thoughts on what you think is going on with Brad, Ross, Ashton & Luke?**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! Yeah... This probably isn't something you're all going to want to hear, but it has to be done.**

**I'm so sorry this is not an update & I am so sorry for what I'm about to say as well.**

**So, I feel like my stories aren't being updated or being as good as they could be & I'm either rushing them, forgetting about them or taking forever to update. Normally it's not a bad thing if you take forever to update, but if it isn't good enough & worth the wait then it's really not & that's how I feel about the majority of my stories right now, even with the ones to come.**

**Lately all I've been wanting is for my stories to be absolutely 100% perfect, or almost perfect to the point where I DON'T want to change a thing about it. Take Going In Circles (if you remember that story) as a good example. I spent a few weeks writing out chapter plots by hand in a notebook & typed it back into fanfiction & made some tiny adjustments to it before I started wiring it. That's why it came out so perfect & is the best & most popular story I've ever written to date & that was bc I took my time on it & made it so that it made sense & didn't go off the rails, like some stories are/have. And ever since that story I've been trying to plan my stories that way but it hasn't work bc I'm always worrying about my other FanFiction's I have out or or something else. Alright, yeah, the chapter plot thing has worked for The New Yesterday but I have no more chapter plots left for that which is why it's taking forever to update - but I'm still happy with that one. Currently, it's kinda working for The Deviants of Time - even though I feel I've rushed the beginning of it, but that can be sorted. I might just delete it & re-post a few days later I don't know.**

**And I want my stories to be the same way Going In Circles was and to feel the same way I do about that story, and in order for me to do that, I need to write out chapter plots by hand & then re-write them back into FanFiction where I can make tiny adjustments.**

**But... I can't do that & update at the same time.**

**Which, leads me onto what I'm going to say next.**

**I've decided that I'm gonna stop updating for a few weeks so I can do the chapter plots & sort all my stories out, even some of the ones I haven't even written yet. So, there'll be no updates from me at all in the next few weeks. But PLEASE stay tuned bc I will be back & when I come back it will be worth it I promise. Yeah, it might take a while, but I wanna make you guys happy with my stories as much as I wanna make myself happy with them & right now I don't feel like I'm doing that.**

**So, a few weeks, maybe a few months at the most it depends how long it takes. & I can't stress how much it will be worth it. You guys know yourself at how perfect Going In Circles was. Don't you want the same for other stories too?**

**All this is, is a sort-of short-term break I guess.**

**Now, I won't stay away from FanFiction, I will still be on it & you guys can still talk to me but I won't be on it as much. If you still wanna talk to me whilst I'm on this "break" then follow me on Twitter & Instagram (lashtonsconR5), Tumblr (ashtonsbradR5), YouTube (WOWPZaileyStories101) or if you don't have either of those things then go on [remove the brackets & put a full stop between ask & fm] (ask) dot (fm) /R5IsMyPassion & drop a question either as a guest, anonymously or as yourself :)**

**So, yeah. I hope you guys understand :)**

**I love you guys & I'll see you all (hopefully) soon :)**


	6. An Unknown Reason

**Hey guys! I haven't finished the chapter plots for this, but I have quite a good few done & I am SO SO SO excited for this story! I already know it's gonna end & I'm in looove with the ending :) You guys are gonna love it too! & certain things to come ;) I promise I'll get the chapter plots for these done soon but I'm working on the BRRAL/Lashton MPREG story as well & I CANNOT wait for you guys to read it! Mainly bc it focuses mainly on Luke & Ashton (obvs) & it goes into more depth about Luke's character which you guys don't get to see in this or in any other story &... Oh my god. You'll love it. I have 6 chapter plots written for it so far eep! **

**But yeah, that's all story wise lol**

**So... Apparently 5SOS (5 Seconds of Summer) are gonna be on Austin & Ally... Meaning... Ross, Ashton & Luke might be together... and... possibly Rocky bc R5 might go to that live taping & now I'm gonna go in the corner & cry cause... RAL. I can't cope. RIP me if they do guest star on it. RIP.**

**Anyway, apart from that... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps or 5 Seconds of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood, MercuryVirgin EMI & Capitol Records!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_An Unknown Reason_**  
><strong>

After finding out about Joe and Caspar being "dead", Ross made his way back to what was now Luke and Ashton's room, rather than Luke, Ashton and Rocky's. When he got there he found them both, plus Brad, sat on the three beds that were there. Brad was sat on what used to be Rocky's bed so he took a seat next to him. "Did you speak to Joe and Caspar?" Brad asked.

Ross sighed, looking down at his hands as he played with them "They're dead."

Ashton and Luke glanced at each other, becoming confused "No they're not... I spoke to them both this morning," Luke said, he sat up on his bed "that was them. They were alive."

Ross shook his head, making eye contact with Luke "Nope. They died in the explosion."

"No they never!"

"I know!"

Brad furrowed his brow, cocking his head "Wait... You guys didn't know they died?"

The three boys slowly turned their heads to Brad. "How did you know they died?" Ashton asked.

Brad went to respond to Ashton's question but stopped, not having an answer "I... I don't know... I just... remember it."

Luke sighed, putting his head into his hands, rubbing his head as this was all becoming too much for his brain to keep track of. "We need to figure out what's going on. This isn't right." Luke said, looking back up.

Ashton laid back on his bed, beginning to hear the voices from earlier in his head that sounded like Rocky. Only this time there was other voices too. He rubbed his head, shutting his eyes, in the hope that it would make them go away and sooth the headache he was receiving from it. Only, when he shut his eyes he found himself staring at a white ceiling.

Wasn't everything supposed to black when you shut your eyes?

Before Ashton went to go open his eyes again, he saw Rocky, Joe and Caspar all hovering over his head looking down on him. _"He's awake!" _he heard Joe's voice echo, where then the three boys started calling his name to see if he actually was awake.

Ashton breathed deeply and re-opened his eyes, finding himself back in his room with Luke, Ross and Brad who were talking. They immediately stopped when Ashton sat up suddenly. He breathed heavily "I just saw them..." Ashton said, shaking slightly.

"What do you mean? Saw who?" Luke asked.

"Joe, Caspar and Rocky... I shut my eyes and they were there... I was staring at a ceiling... They thought I was awake. I don't understand. I am awake!"

"Ash... They're not here. They're dead," Brad said "apparently." he added.

Ashton shook his head "No! I saw them! It was real! Shut your eyes and tell me if you see anything at all."

Brad sighed and shut his eyes, just to keep Ashton happy and amused. When he shut his eyes, it was pitch black. He went to do the same as Ashton, and re-open his eyes, but all of a sudden his vision went from black to him staring at a white ceiling also. Brad tried to speak, to tell them all that he see's the ceiling but he couldn't – he felt like he had something lodged in his throat.

He quickly re-opened his eyes and started breathing heavily "I saw the ceiling..." he continued to breathe heavily, having his hand on his chest "I... I tried to speak but I felt like I had something stuck in my throat..." Brad took one last deep breath and turned his head, jumping when he seen Ross staring at him "Why are you doing that..?" Brad asked.

"Why am I doing what?" Ross asked, still staring.

"Staring at me."

Ross blinked a few times, suddenly realising that he was. He slowly looked away "Sorry... It just... sorta happened..."

Luke glanced between Ross and Brad "Something is definitely not right. We shouldn't be acting the way we are. You two are not dating, yet, you're starting to act like you are. That's me and Ashton who are dating, not you two. Those are the relationships we're all supposed to have with one another. Also, we shouldn't be thinking or remembering the things we are..."

Ross started to become frustrated, running his hands through his hair "We're never going to find out. Mainly because this all sounds too complicated for our brains to know what's going on." He said, Luke and Ashton nodded in agreement.

"You're right..." Brad said "but... I know a group of people who's brains it isn't complicated for."

"Who?" Ashton asked.

"The scientists."

"Oh, yeah! Of course! Brad! You're a genius!" Ross said, before hugging him.

"Not really... They're the smartest people in the base. I mean, it's not like anybody who works here is going to be able to help us out or have a clue about what's going on."

Brad faced Luke and Ashton, finding that them two were now staring at him like Ross was before – only, they looked bemused with their brows raised. "What..?"

"Are you both done?" Ashton asked.

Brad became confused. He faced Ross who was still hugging him lovingly, again without realising. Immediately, Brad pushed him off and away from him. "Sorry!" Ross said, rubbing his temples "I can't help it. I don't want to do it, but I'm doing it," he sighed, throwing his head back "god... I guess I'm just adapting to whatever this situation is we're in." he put his head into his hands, trying to fight the loving urge he was starting to feel towards Brad.

The only loving urge he should have towards Brad is friendly or brotherly. He doesn't want to feel this way and he's pretty sure Brad doesn't either.

Ashton's eyes widened "Ross, repeat what you just said..."

"I said: I guess I'm adapting to whatever this situation is we're in..."

"That's it!"

"That's what?" Luke asked.

"Adapting. Ross, you could be onto something. I don't know the technical stuff, but he could be right. We could be adapting to the situation around us, and that's why we're remembering stuff we don't remember happening and are thinking the things we are." Ashton explained. At least that's what he was getting from this whole thing. He may be no scientist, but he's starting to sense it could be something along those lines.

Luke smiled, like it made sense "Oh... How would you know anyway?" He asked, his face falling from a smile to puzzlement.

Ashton rolled his eyes "Think about it... We're not acting right. Nothing's been the same since the Epoch blew up. My hunch and guess is that the Epoch did something and made things change when it blew up. Not sure what, it's just a guess."

Brad shook his head, thinking about it himself "No, no... You could be right..."

"Yeah but if what Ashton's saying is the case and it's correct... What happens if we become fully adapted to these situations we're in?" Ross asked.

The boys all stopped what they were doing, looking around as they began to think and worry about what Ross had just said. If Ashton is right and if what Ross just said does happen, they could lose everything they had and how everything was before the explosion.

And that's not something they wanted.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you thought he was awake."<p>

Joe glared at Caspar as they both, along with Rocky, came out of the hospital room Ashton was in. He stopped walking "His eyes opened. You guys saw it for yourself." Joe said, trying to defend himself. After Ashton shut his eyes Caspar and Rocky started mocking him – even though they seen that his eyes were open too.

Hypocrites. That's what they are.

"Maybe he was but, he's not now," Rocky said, having his hands clasped together and playing with them. He felt so lost not having Brad, Ross, Ashton and Luke around. He hates to admit it but it doesn't feel right and he misses them – he'll never say that when they wake up, but he does. He sighed "Come on, lets just go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

The boys made their way to the canteen in the base and when they had grabbed something, as well as a drink, they sat down at a table inside rather than outside because being outside brought back bad memories for Rocky from two days ago.

Rocky started eating his food when he noticed Samara walking by. He stopped eating "Samara!" Rocky called.

She turned her head to see who called and smiled when she saw Rocky, she made her way over. The reason why Rocky wanted to talk to her was because he knew that she had got caught in the explosion and had been in a coma the same as Joe and Caspar, and he wanted to make sure she was alright. "How are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"I'm fine. A lot better than I was yesterday when I woke up," Samara said, she furrowed her brow "was it yesterday I woke up?" She asked, Rocky nodded "anyway. Sorry about Ross, Brad, Ashton and Luke. I hope they come out of their coma soon."

"Me too." Rocky sighed, looking down at his food as he subconsciously started to play with it.

"But, I am glad to be awake. Damn that coma was no fun."

Joe scoffed "You're telling me. I was in one too."

Samara cocked her head, after letting that thought slip her mind "Oh yeah, I forgot. Rocky told me yesterday when he came to see me. I guess what made the coma a little bit weird and worse for me was the fact I was dreaming. It wasn't anything good, I was still here at the base. Except... Ross, Brad, Luke and Ashton were there..."

Joe stopped eating and froze, looking up at Samara as he became more interested in what she was saying about the coma – especially since she mentioned the dream. Samara laughed "Funniest part about that dream? Ross and Brad were together in it. And by 'together' I mean as in dating. They were so confused, it was so hilarious," her face slowly fell from laughter "but there was something else they were confused about too. I didn't get chance to find out because I woke up from the coma. Don't you hate it when you wake up from a good dream? Cos... I'm not gonna lie – that dream was intriguing."

"Was Rocky there?" Joe asked.

Samara shook her head "No. He was dead. You two were there though," she pointed between Joe and Caspar "and before you ask, no. Dan was not there either. Speaking of which, where is he?" She asked.

Rocky shrugged "You tell us. We don't know. Nobody knows. They all think he got caught in the explosion and his body's somewhere buried in it, he might be dead. They're checking the wreckage as we speak."

"They're done with the wreckage... It's all been cleared up now."

Rocky, Joe and Caspar all dropped what they had in their hands and stopped what they were doing, glancing at each other confused and suspicious. "Well... Where could he be?" Caspar asked.

Samara shrugged "I don't know. Where was he before the explosion?" Samara asked. The boys all stayed silent, making that Samara's chance to leave.

"Dan went missing before the explosion... but, I don't know where to..." Caspar said, leaning on the table so nobody else around could over hear.

"Did it have something to do with work? Or something in general?" Rocky asked.

"He didn't say. He never says what he has to do when he's working, he'll say something if he's going to do something for himself or in general. So... I'm suspecting it has something to do with work."

"What does Dan even do here anyway?" Rocky asked, starting to think about what Dan's job here was – he's known him since Rocky started the base but he's never said his job. "Me and you do mechanics, and I do the night guard job every so often too... Joe, you do the Armory as well as Luke and Ashton, along with watching the CCTV. Brad does full-time night guard duty and Ross works in the hospital unit of the base, and he also takes on the night guard duty sometimes along with Luke and Ashton. Why do we not know what Dan does?" Rocky asked.

"I do." Joe said.

Rocky and Caspar immediately looked at Joe, awaiting the answer to the question they have not known as long as they've known Dan.

"He works in the science department. He's a scientist, pretty much."

"The science department?" Rocky asked.

Joe nodded "Yeah... But, that's not important. Samara... The dream she's talking about that she had... I had the exact same one, except mine went on a bit longer. I know what Luke, Ashton, Brad and Ross were confused about. Luke said to me. He told me that something didn't feel right to him and he asked me if I felt the same."

Caspar furrowed his brow "Oh yeah... He asked me the same thing... I told him I didn't feel right either..." He said, beginning to vaguely remember the dream in the coma he was in.

"It didn't feel right to me. That dream felt so realistic... And maybe there's a reason for it."

"Well, what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"We have to find out. Cos... I'm seeing a pattern. Me, Caspar and Samara were in a coma and had the same dream. Luke, Ashton, Brad and Ross are in a coma – they might be having that same dream also but haven't woken up yet."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We need to find out what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Eep, eep, EEEEEPPPP! This story is getting exciting now! :D I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! ;) (you might also find out about Dan's whereabouts (i think it's the next chapter, if not - it's the one after yay)**

**Thoughts on the relationships switching round with Luke & Ashton and Ross & Brad? (basically, if you don't get it, Lashton are dating in the real world & Rad are best friends, but in the world they're in it's switched around & they know it's not supposed to be that way)**

**Thoughts on Ashton? Do you think he's right? Do you think it had something to do with the Epoch?**

**Thoughts on Rocky?**

**Thoughts on Joe?**

**Thoughts on Dan? Any theories on him yet?**

**Thoughts on what you thinks gonna happen next? **


	7. An Explanation & A Solution

**Sorry for leaving this story for a while, I've just been so caught up in writing chapter plots for other stories.**

**Hope there's still people reading this :) Even though not many people as before seem to be reading it any more...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own, R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer or any YouTubers in this story, all rights go to Hollywood, MercuryVirgin EMI & Capitol Records & YouTube!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**_An Explanation & A Solution_**  
><strong>

Ashton pushed a door open and stormed into one of the head scientists rooms, followed by Ross, Brad and Luke, that had survived the explosion of the Epoch. The scientist jumped and became confused as to why there were four boys storming into his room. Luke shut the door behind him. "Why are you four here? More importantly, who are you?" The Scientist asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Brad, this is Luke, that's Ross and the one who nearly broke your door is Ashton," Brad said. Ashton nodded with a smile on his face, throwing him a little wave. "Sorry, there'd be five of us – it normally works that way – but he's not here, it's complicated."

The scientist became unsure how to approach them all "Ah... Yes... I know you all now. Will speaks very highly of you all," he said, standing up "I'm Doctor Cooper and what have I done to deserve this visit?" He asked.

"See, we have a problem... And, we think you might be able to help." Ross said.

"Take a seat and explain."

The boys all sat where there was a space in the room for them. "Basically, me and my brother had a fight before the Epoch blew up. And erm... Me—well us four—were walking by the Epoch and it blew up, obviously, and we got caught in it. When we woke up things haven't been the same as it was before the explosion."

Doctor Cooper furrowed his brow in puzzlement "What do you mean?"

"For starters, I got told my brother Rocky was dead – which I believed. But our friends Joe and Caspar weren't. Then this morning, I see them and speak to them, and about an hour ago I went to go find them and now apparently they're dead because they died in the explosion when they were alive this morning. And there's all these weird changes that have never happened before. Apparently, rumour has it, me and Brad are dating but I don't remember us dating we've only ever been best friends, it's Luke and Ashton who are supposed to be dating but when we ask, apparently it's them who are the best friends." Ross explained, hoping it made sense.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Luke said, piping up at long last "we keep remembering things that have never happened before – but apparently they have – and we're beginning to act like the situation around us if that makes sense? Ashton came up with this theory that we're adapting to the situation around us and that's why we're acting the way we are and also remembering."

"And I keep hearing voices in my head that sound like Rocky, Joe and Caspar's," Ashton added "but how can it be when they're supposed to be dead? Also, every time I close my eyes I find myself staring at a white ceiling. Brad shut his eyes earlier and the same happened; he tried to speak but he felt as though something was stuck in his throat."

Doctor Cooper nodded, following what they were saying as he tried to make up in his mind what was going on. Luckily for them he was one of the scientists that worked closely with the Epoch, time travel and stuff like that. "So, what you're telling me is that, you two are supposed to be dating but you're not, and instead it's you two?" Doctor Cooper asked, pointing at Luke and Ashton and then to Ross and Brad, they all nodded in response. "And your brother, Rocky, is dead but you're two friends, Joe and Caspar, aren't, but now they are?" again, the boys nodded "And you keep hearing their voices in your head every now and then and can see things when you shut your eyes as well as remember things that have never happened? And the way everything is supposed to be is that everyone's alive and happy. You two, Luke and Ashton, are dating and it's not supposed to be them two?" Doctor Cooper kept questioning.

Brad nodded "Yeah, pretty much."

Doctor Cooper folded his arms and sighed "Well, that is weird... You could almost say you're living in a different version of your own world. Kind of like a 'what-could-have-happened-instead'. Or the scientific word you're all looking for. It's almost like you're in a Parallel World to your own."

The boys all glanced at each other. "Are you trying to tell us we're in a Parallel World opposed to our real world?" Ross asked.

"Yes, and clearly you have a choice if you want to stay in this world or not because I don't see any other versions of you boys running around. Have you noticed that?" Doctor Cooper asked.

"H-how..?"

"The Epoch isn't—well, wasn't—just a time machine where you could reverse or fast forward time and wallah. You're in the past or future. No, it also lets you jump from one Parallel World to another and it was on that setting when it blew up; clearly it went off as if it was transporting someone to another world. So, whoever got caught in the explosion in your world ended up in this world."

"It still doesn't explain why Joe and Caspar were here one minute and the next they're dead and Ashton's seeing them with Rocky when he shuts his eyes hovering above them." Ross said, slightly confused.

"Ahh... You never told me that you could see them. That is different. Hmm..." Doctor Cooper became thoughtful "were they okay before they died in this world?" he asked.

Luke nodded "Yeah. But when I seen them they said they were tired and still in pain from the explosion... So they went to their room and all of a sudden, when Ross went to find them, they're not there any more because they're dead."

"Do you four feel alright?" He asked, the boys nodded. "Right, okay, so when you shut your eyes, you see a ceiling, or your friends or you feel like you've got something lodged in your throat?"

"Yeah, and when we hear their voices it's like they're talking to us personally... I mean, I heard Rocky begging me to wake up and I was confused because... I am awake. Aren't I?" Ashton suddenly questioned, being unsure of this now.

Doctor Cooper raised his brow "Well then. It's simple isn't it? You're in a Parallel World right now, meaning your brother and your two friends are in your real world. If you're all hearing their voices like they're speaking to you then that only means one thing. The four of you are all in coma's in the real world dying and you have to wake up before you die in that world. That's why you're adapting to this world. You're all dying. And to save you from dying in this world, it's erasing small memories from the real world and replacing them with memories from this world... and as time goes on and the longer you stay here, small memories will turn into big memories and eventually... if you don't do something, you'll forget everything about your world, everyone in it and everything that ever happened there. You'll be fully adapted to this world and know nothing about the other. Meaning, you'll be dead with no way back."

The room fell silent as the look of fear spread across Ross, Brad, Ashton and Luke's faces. They didn't realise that they were forgetting about small things from the other world that were important to them. For example, Ashton began to think of back home in Australia. Only, he didn't know where home was.

"Of course," Doctor Cooper spoke back up again "you won't care because you won't remember any of this. Even this memory will fade into non-existence eventually."

"Isn't there any easy way we can get back to our world?" Brad asked, seen as though it looked like everyone else was too frightened too.

"In order for you to get back to your world, you have to die in this world. But, it's not as easy as you think. You have to die with no way of someone being able to save you. For example; break your neck, get stabbed or shot in the heart, head or lungs or find another way that you may know of."

"How come Joe and Caspar ended up back in our world if they didn't get killed in a way that was impossible for them to be saved by someone else?"

"Each person is different in a Parallel World. You're either dying in the Parallel World or you're dying in the real world. With Joe and Caspar they were obviously dying in this world to end up back in the real world. Hence why they were tired and in pain. With you guys, it's the opposite."

Ross sighed and put his head into his hands, mildly regretting everything that he had done on the day of the explosion in the real world. If he would have just have acted like a civil person to Rocky and have joked about the situation with Brad, maybe they wouldn't have got caught in the explosion. They would have been sat in the canteen happily – even though Ashton, Luke, Joe and Caspar would have still been caught in the explosion due to them being in the Armory.

Who knows? Maybe Dan might still be around too.

Doctor Cooper looked over them all individually "You know, you want to count yourselves lucky that you ended up in a Parallel World where someone can help you because there are millions of other Parallel World's out there and you all could have ended up in either one. Or even worse, separated across them all. Every decision you make and every action you take creates a Parallel World. For instance, there is a Parallel World out there right now where you guys didn't come to me for help and now you're all forgetting everything from the real world," He explained again.

Doctor Cooper raised his brow when a thought occurred to him "But... Instead of going with the brutal way of dying by breaking your neck, by getting shot or stabbed... I have another way you could all die," He said, making the boys all look at him for an answer "die the way you got put into the coma in the real world."

Brad rolled his eyes "That's impossible, the Epoch is gone so it can't blow up again."

"No... But you can go back in time to a few days before the Epoch blew up and get caught in it."

"Again, the Epoch is gone so we have nothing to time travel with."

"I'm getting to that part, don't worry. But are you guys willing to do it this way?" Doctor Cooper asked.

The boys all looked at each other and reached a decision which was yes, so they nodded. "Okay then. First thing I want to say before you all do this. Do not bump into the Parallel versions of yourselves, get rid of them somehow – without killing them. Just lock them up somewhere or send them off on a long trip."

Ashton nodded "Right, okay, got it. Still wondering how we're going to go back in time when there's no Epoch to time travel with."

Doctor Cooper turned around and walked over to his desk where he took out from the drawers two hand sized devices. He faced the boys again "These are two mini versions of the Epoch. They go back in time as well as help jump from one Parallel World to another. I did have three, but someone's took it for some reason. And unlike the Epoch, these don't blow up the first time you use them. Of course, they do eventually blow up because there's only so much these little guys can take."

Luke furrowed his brow "What the hell was the point in having the big Epoch if it blows up the first time when you have these little ones that don't blow up first time?" Luke asked, not quite seeing the logic in that choice.

"Because, these little ones only go so far into the future and past. They're only made to change little mistakes or, on a rare occasion, a big mistake just so long as it isn't too far in the future or past. With the big Epoch, it can go as far back or as far forward as you want. The only thing about it is that it's—well, was—supposed to be used in case of emergencies and it was only allowed to be used if the world was at a deadly risk or was ending etc.. That way we could go back in time and prevent it from happening, if you understand? Do you understand, Ross?"

Ross nodded "Yeah, seems pretty simple. But... I don't know why you're asking me specifically for. I'm not gonna use it. Or was ever going to."

Doctor Cooper scoffed, making Ross confused. "Anyway," Doctor Cooper returned back to the subject "these little ones can be used whenever. There's no limit to them—well there is, just try to stay in between zero days and two weeks, maybe three at the most. If you go any further, it'll blow up. Also, they carry two people at a time, which is lucky for you guys because there's four of you, but they need speed to work," Doctor Cooper paused, knowing they weren't going to like what they were going to have to do to get speed "you guys are going to have to follow me."

Doctor Cooper began to lead the four boys through the base to where he wanted them to be. They were walking up a lot of stairs which made them all begin to think if they were heading to the roof, which confused them because why would they need the roof for speed?

As they walked along the hallways, Ross and Brad's hands brushed together plenty of times and they immediately pulled them away. They were not liking how this world was changing them.

They walked through one last door where they all ended up on the roof of the base. Luckily the weather was fine and it wasn't windy otherwise they would be falling all over the place. They started walking across it to where Doctor Cooper wanted them to be "Now, you have to be quick about doing this because the pace of you guys adapting to this Parallel World will speed up and you'll be fully adapted to it in no time with no memory of your real world, it'll stay that way forever and you'll die in that world. But if you get back to your world in time there is a slight chance you might not remember anything from this world either."

"Right, great, one question." Ross said.

"What?"

"Why are we on the roof?"

Doctor Cooper stopped walking and faced them "I told you guys... These mini Epochs need speed. But you guys running isn't fast enough."

The boys all thought about it for a moment and realisation hit them. Luke gasped "No! You're gonna make us jump off the roof aren't you?" Luke asked.

"The base is tall enough for it."

"Well what if the speed doesn't work?!" Ashton asked.

"Then... I guess you'll be going to the real world sooner rather than later. Or you'll have a few cracked ribs. Or possibly paralysed. Have fun!"

Doctor Cooper went to walk away so that he could leave them to it, but he stopped and went back to them "Oh! You guys might want to put the smallest or the lightest person on the tallest or heaviest's back so that all four of you travel."

Ross and Brad merely glanced at each other. "Ashton! Come here!" Ross said, walking over to him, trying to fight the urge with Brad he's having. Clearly he was adapting to the 'relationship' he has with Brad in this world and maybe if he fights it as best he can it'll slow down the adaptation of that.

Ashton rolled his eyes and let Ross jump onto his back "You're being ridiculous, you know that right?" Ashton asked. Ross shrugged, having one of the mini Epoch's in his hand.

Brad jumped onto Luke's back a short while after.

"Now, stand on the edge of the building." Doctor Cooper said.

Ashton and Luke carefully stood on the ledge of the building, looking down where they could see it was a very, very, very, very long way down until you hit the floor and sand of the Escalante Desert. It made their knees that weak they were surprised they didn't pass out and fall.

"When the light turns green, hit it and you'll immediately be transported back a few days to when the explosion happened. I already set the dates for you on our way up here to save you the hassle." He said.

Ross and Brad both checked the Epoch's they had in their hand seeing: _21/3/13_ in blue letters.

"And one last thing I want to warn you guys about... Where there is death, there will always be death, in order to keep the balance of the world. Whether if it's in this world... or your world."

A long silence followed. None of the four boys knew what that was supposed to mean, and that scared them more than anything.

"Press the button." Doctor Cooper said.

Ross and Brad clicked the red button on the side which started the mini Epoch's up and ready to go.

Doctor Cooper clapped his hands together "Right, off you go, best of luck to you all."

Without so much as another word, Doctor Cooper pushed the boys off the roof and they started falling, screaming for their life's as the push wasn't expected.

But once the light turned green on the mini Epoch's they pressed the button and hoped to hell it worked otherwise they would be splat dead on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading &amp; if it's not too much trouble could the people who are reading review, whether if it's a guest account that doesn't have an account on here? It's just not many people really read these "BRRAL" stories I guess &amp; I kinda want them too bc BRRAL is something that I guess I'm happy about &amp; love to write about bc it's so interesting &amp; different from what I used to write? Haha.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

_**2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

**Thoughts on the Scientist?**

**Do you understand the situation they're in?**

**Any theories on what might happen?**


End file.
